


Time is Eternal

by Meddalarksen



Series: 30 AU Challenge - Natasha [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: Natasha has spent the last ten years of her life waking up in a different time whenever she's too relaxed when she goes to sleep. This time....someone else comes along.





	Time is Eternal

Natasha opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, frowning slightly at the angle of the light coming in from the window. The window was where it should be but the ceiling was the wrong color. Damn it, not again. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair as she got out of bed. She moved over to the dresser and mirror, looking at the make-up and toiletries on the top, hoping it would offer a clue as to when she was this time before she had to go through the wardrobe.

Or the calendar on the wall could just tell her. It was 1943. Not the worst time to end up, but not the best either. She moved over to the wardrobe, pulling out a dark green outfit and putting it on, quickly treating her legs and applying the make-up so she could go out and see where the next time would take her.

The door of the apartment opened and closed while she was in the attached bath and she froze, carefully reaching for the Walther on the counter. She stepped behind the door, drawing a deep breath and letting it out as she yanked the door open and spun around it, the gun up, to find herself staring down the barrel of a revolver.

“Put it down,” the person holding the other gun said and Natasha almost dropped in in shock.

That wasn’t possible. That wasn’t how the time shifts worked. She always went to sleep in her own bed, not necessarily alone, and woke up in what seemed to be her own bed in a different time, invariably alone. There was never anyone who knew her on the other end, “Maria?”

Brown eyes widened, but the gun never moved from where it was aimed at her forehead, “Natasha?”

Natasha considered the distance between them and decided she could probably still disarm Maria if it became necessary. She lowered her gun, “How did you get here?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Maria finally lowered the gun she held, holstering it. Her dark hair was up in a carefully curled style and her dress was a dark red.

“I woke up here. I always wake up __somewhere__. You?”

“I woke up next door.”

“And you thought you’d, what, break into your neighbor’s apartment?”

Maria offered her a grin at that, “Well, it worked didn’t it? No, but I realized we’re in the same building as we were, which was a nice change, but this was the one I went to sleep in.”

Natasha blinked once, “What do you mean a nice change?”

“I mean I don’t usually wake up in the same city much less the same building,” Maria said.

“You…this has happened before?” Natasha asked.

“Well, yes. Usually after a really good night.” Maria paused and then grimaced, “It’s led to some awkward conversations once I got back.”

“I usually just let them assume what they want to.”

Maria studied her, “Were you going to do the same this time?”

Natasha hesitated and then shrugged, “Probably.”

Maria didn’t look impressed with that answer but she finally nodded, “Alright, fair. So, how does your return trip work?”

“Usually there’s something I have to complete whenever I am. You?”

“I probably have something I complete in the process, but usually it’s to do with getting back to where I started from,” Maria admitted. “Which I’ve done, but I’m still standing here which is new.”

“You said you woke up in the next apartment? Which direction?” Natasha asked, frowning slightly.

Maria pointed to the wall nearer to the bathroom door, “That one.”

“Huh,” Natasha said. “That’s technically part of my apartment now.”

“So I really did wake up in the same place I fell asleep. Still doesn’t answer how we get __back__.”

Natasha looked at the wall and then back at Maria, “I want to try something.”

Maria eyed her and then the Walther which she had put down, “So long as it means we don’t get shot at because I really did have a much better plan for the morning than that.”

Natasha nodded, stepping forward and reaching up to guide Maria’s head down until she could press their lips together. She saw Maria’s eyes close before her own did the same.

Maria’s fingers came up to tangle in Natasha’s hair moments before they had to break apart for breath. Sounds filtered back in, car horns and shouting from the street and Natasha opened her eyes to see Maria doing the same as they both processed a return to the present day. Maria looked around and then grinned slightly, “I wonder if that would have worked anywhere not that apartment.”

Natasha smirked, “I guess we’ll find out next time.”


End file.
